


With Me Forever

by Kai_Zzz



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, it doesn't effect much, maybe smut in the future?, same universe except jin is immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Zzz/pseuds/Kai_Zzz
Summary: Where everything is the same, except Kim Seokjin has one secret: he’s immortal. His immortality doesn’t make him the best dancer or the most mature member of BTS, but it does let him appreciate every second he spends with the rest of the group. Jin has the opportunity to make one other person immortal as well, so he’s making sure that the person he chooses will be someone he could spend an eternity with. And Kim Namjoon may be the person that Jin has been waiting for.





	1. Chapter 1

Jin’s heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand on his thigh. He turned to see Bangtan’s leader immersed in answering the interviewer’s question.

 

_ This is normal _ , Jin thought,  _ Namjoon is always touchy. Don’t make a big deal _ .

 

To be fair, it also didn’t help that Namjoon’s way of speaking was full of confidence that could make anyone be in awe. The hand on Jin’s thigh disappeared, making Jin feel slightly better but disappointed at the same time.

 

The interview continued along, each member adding comments here and there for a good half hour, but the place where Namjoon’s hand was still seemed to tingle until the end. After they finished, the group was able to finally go back home and get some rest. Most of the members dispersed, rushing to their rooms to do whatever they do after a long day, leaving Namjoon and Jin at the door.

 

“Hey,” Jin said breaking the silence, “You sounded really cool during that interview.”

 

Namjoon chuckled, making those beautiful dimples appear on his flawless, soft cheeks. “Nah, I thought I sounded pretty weak if anything… But thanks.” Though Namjoon took off his shoes quite a bit ago, he was still there… waiting for him?

 

“You don’t have to wait, you know,” Jin told him, “You must be really tired. Get some rest.” Jin gave him a small smile, hiding his urge to take that all back and tell RM to stay for a while longer. For a few seconds there was silence, as if Namjoon was considering if he really wanted to go or not. His eyes move to where Jin’s hands were fumbling with the complex knots of his laces, and the leader bent down next to him, swatting away Jin’s hands to help him become free of his shoes.

 

“Not before I get these deathtraps of shoes off of your feet, princess.” Namjoon smirked slightly, and Jin didn’t know if it was the way namjoon was willing to stay to help him or fact that he called him a princess that made Jin’s heart flutter.

 

“Joonie, you’re too much.” Jin playfully ruffled the younger’s silky smooth hair… so silky and smooth. He was too focused on the feeling of his hands in Namjoon’s hair that he didn’t even notice that Namjoon was finished untying his shoes and now they were in a position where if anyone saw them, they’d look like they are doing something very not child-friendly. Heat spread to his ears and Jin quickly pulled his hand away.

 

“Sorry…” Jin whispered. Namjoon stood up and Jin could see a faint tint of pink on his cheek.

 

“No worries, Jin-hyung!” The leader’s eyes not once meeting his own, “I’m going to head to my room now. Good night.”

 

Jin watched as Namjoon’s tall form walked away to his room, leaving Jin to mentally slap himself for being so stupid.

  
  


The next day, Jin decided to cook breakfast for the other members since he felt rather generous on their day off. J-Hope was the first to enter, his face lighting up at the sight of food made by the Bangtan’s finest cook.

 

“Jin-hyung! Your food smells delicious!” J-Hope squealed, fanning the smell towards him with his hands. “Do you need help with anything?”

 

“I’m okay. Breakfast is almost ready,” Jin responded, “But could you get the rest of the members before the food gets cold?”

 

“Of course!” And Hoseok was off, his voice being heard throughout their house. A sleepy Yoongi shuffled in, sliding into his chair mumbling a good morning to Jin. Tae and Jungkook walk in together with slightly more energy with Jimin following behind. They all greet each other, getting comfortable in their seats as Jin placed the plates and utensils in front of them. Hoseok joined them quickly after, and by then all the food was in the center of the table.

 

“Thank you, Jin-Hyung!” they all exclaimed as they dug into the food. Jin sat down with them and was beginning to eat when he noticed the empty seat in front of him. He frowned and turned to J-Hope.

 

“Where’s Namjoon?” Jin asked him, the incident from the day before causing anxiety to flood through his mind.

 

“Oh,” J-Hope started, “He’s in his room working on some lyrics. He says that he’s very focused and that he’ll be out later.”

 

Jin continued to frown a bit, staring at the empty space where Namjoon would be.  _ It’s okay. He has a good reason for not being here right now. He doesn’t hate you. It’s okay. _ Before all the food disappears into the bellies of the other members, he decided on grabbing a few things here and there to put on Namjoon’s plate for later. Jin looked up at the other guys and his slight frown became a smile. They were talking about whose BT21 character would win in a fight and they were supporting their own character so passionately that it was quite hysterical to listen to. He loved this; the banter, the interesting conversations, the love that can be felt throughout them.

 

As all the food was being finished, they all thanked Jin again for the meal and began helping him with cleaning the dishes and table. They then decided to watch a movie together and the members all migrated towards the living room to pick out a movie.

 

“Jin-hyung, you coming?” Jimin asked, seeing that Jin was the last one in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah I will! Let me just give Namjoon his food before it gets even colder than it already is,” Jin replied. Jimin nodded his head and left to join the others.

 

A sigh escaped from Jin’s lips as he picked up the plate of food and started towards RM’s room. He stopped at the door and hesitated.  _ It’s just Namjoon. Why are you so nervous to talk to a person you’ve known for  _ years _? Just go in an offer the food that  _ you  _ made him. _

 

Jin knocked on the door. “Namjoon-ah, can I come in?” He heard a sound of approval, so Jin pushed the door slightly to find a focused Namjoon hunched over a notebook with his hands over his face.

 

“I brought you food,” Jin informed him quietly, feeling like if he spoke any louder he’d break some kind of atmosphere that Namjoon has created in the room. The leader moved his hands down to look at the plate in Jin’s hands. He had a faint darkness under his eyes, and he seemed so deep in thought that Jin was thinking of leaving right away to save Namjoon’s bubble of concentration from being popped by his presence.

 

“Thank you,” Namjoon uttered, pushing crumpled up papers aside to make room for the dish.

 

“Of course.” Jin quickly placed the food on his desk and began to head for the door.

 

“Wait, Jin-hyung!” Namjoon bursted out, “Can you do something for me?”

 

“Yeah. What do you want me to do?”

 

Namjoon stood up to meet Jin at the middle of the room. “Just… stay still real quick.”

 

He positioned a hand on each of Jin’s arms and Jin automatically stiffened. What really got Jin though, was when Namjoon bent his head down to place his head in the crook of Jin’s neck. Jin’s breath was cut short and his heart was racing and he didn’t know what to do about this handsome man that was literally zero centimeters away from him. He felt Namjoon’s hair brush against the back of his neck and his breath warm against his skin. Jin didn’t know what got into him, but he nuzzled back into the side of Namjoon’s head and wow his hair smelled so good. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, but Jin could have sworn their intimacy lasted a good hour. It was Namjoon who pulled away first. The same pinkish hue was on his face as well as a small smile that made Jin’s heart melt.

 

“Thank you,” Namjoon whispered, his beautiful brown eyes gazing right into Jin’s. He then made his way back to his desk and began furiously jotting down things into his notebook. Jin didn’t know what that was and he ended up just standing there like an idiot. All he could think about was that he was most definitely falling for Kim Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you guys like the story so far! I'll try to update as much as possible
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support! 
> 
> You can follow my namjin instagram account @namjin_love


	2. Chapter 2

After a minute of standing in the center of Namjoon’s room with the most adorable surprised face Namjoon has ever seen, Jin slowly made his way to the door and said goodbye in a tiny voice. Namjoon glanced up to see the door slowly shut behind Seokjin.

“UUUGGHhhh!” Namjoon groaned into his hands. _What the fuck did I just do??_

Their closeness from just moments before made their way back into his mind and a prominent blush spread even more across his cheeks. He looked down at his notebook through his fingers, rereading the lyrics that he just wrote and damn they were pretty good.

To be completely honest, Namjoon couldn’t sleep well that night. He kept feeling Jin’s long fingers through his hair and and the warmth that it made him feel. The scary thing was that it felt so _natural_ ; he wanted Jin to keep his hand there even longer. But he didn’t, because Namjoon decided to be a coward and run to his room. Something about that encounter, however, inspired Namjoon to write. So he did. He wrote about everything he was feeling at that moment and things about regret, love, etc. Around three in the morning, he passed out at his desk but woke up four hours later to write even _more_. When J-Hope knocked on his door for breakfast, he was feeling the effects of his four hour sleep and was having trouble coming up with the lyrics for the chorus. Jin came into his room with a plate of food, and Namjoon didn’t know what got into him, but he did the whole shoulder thingy and he’s pretty sure he screwed up.

It was quite selfish of him, really; doing what he did to get the lyrics flowing through his head again. But Kim Seokjin maked him _feel_ different and it really did help with his song writing process, especially since he didn’t have much experience in the love world. Plus he’d admit he had a small crush on Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon sighed and began his way to the door. He should apologize to Jin since he literally left him clueless after all that drama. From across the house, he heard the TV blaring and he assumed that most of the members were watching a movie as a group. The six other members happened to be watching a scary scene when Namjoon walked into the living room as they were all covering their faces and leaning into each other. Jungkook and V were on the floor sharing a blanket, holding each other in their arms while Suga, Jimin, J-Hope, and Jin (in that order) were all squished on the sofa. Jin, however, looked at the TV screen with no emotion on his face and he seemed as though his mind was wandering somewhere else.

Namjoon swallowed the heaviness in his throat. “...Jin-hyung…” he began and everyone jumped in their place, Hoseok falling on top of Jungkook while Jimin choked on his own saliva.

“NAMJOON WHY???” Hoseok exclaimed with pain, pushing himself off Jungkook.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” sputtered Namjoon, “I just want to talk with Jin-hyung for a second.” The boys all looked from Jin then to Namjoon then back to Jin.

Jin was silent for a moment before saying, “Um… okay.” He then made his way to where Namjoon was and said, “Joonie, what’s up?”

“Can we talk somewhere more private?” Namjoon whispered, gesturing to their rooms. Jin nodded and they began walking to Namjoon’s room. Before leaving the living room, Namjoon glanced back to see Jimin smirking at them from behind the sofa, making his cheeks warm slightly in the process.

The pair entered the room and the air already started becoming heavy. At first the two didn’t look each other in the eyes, but finally Jin asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

 _Why does Jin always have to break the silence?_ Namjoon thought, _Why am I so awkward with this stuff?_

Namjoon took a deep breath and said, “I just wanted to talk to you about before… and yesterday too, I guess…”

“Oh,” Jin replied.

“I just wanted to apologize for how I acted… It was very sudden and I bet I made you confused and grossed out-”

“No! I wasn’t grossed out at all!” Once Jin said that, he seemed to have regretted it. “I mean, we’ve known each other for years and we are all so touchy so it’s normal. No need to worry!” He looked more nervous than before and his ears were turning red. “And you did that for your song right? I saw you write down things in your notebook after.”

Namjoon hesitated for a second. “Yeah… Yeah it was for a song. I just haven’t had much recent experiences with love so I’m running into walls.” _So he thinks I did that for the song? That’s part of the truth… but Jin looks uncomfortable with the idea that I did it for other reasons. He probably doesn’t feel the same way I feel for him._

After a moment, Jin suggested, “If you need someone to help you with lyrics, I could always help you… Like before.”

“Sure!” Namjoon said immediately. That seemed to startle Jin a bit and they ended up standing there in silence for a few seconds.

 _What did I just agree to? What is this going to make us?_ Namjoon wondered. _He’s doing this out of kindness isn’t he… You know what, screw it. If the most handsome man on the planet is willing to let me hug him and be close to him, then why not enjoy it? It’s all I’m ever going to get._

“Hey,” Namjoon began, “Do you think you can you help me now?”

Jin’s eyes widened in surprise, yet he still nodded in agreement.

Namjoon gave a small smile before moving closer to Jin. He took Jin’s arms, placing them over the his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around the older’s torso. _How could a human being be so soft?_ Jin’s hair was so soft against his cheek and it only made Namjoon feel light in his head. The younger turned his head ever so slightly and pressed his lips onto Jin’s temple. For a second, he could feel Jin freeze up, but slowly he started easing up and nuzzling back. The arms around Namjoon’s neck tightened, their bodies even closer together. Namjoon hummed lowly from his throat.

Their position, to Namjoon, felt like pure bliss. Maybe one day Jin and Namjoon could hug like this if they become something more than friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Things are spicin’ up :))
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support!
> 
> You can follow my namjin instagram account @namjin_love


	3. Chapter 3

Jin’s heart was beating so fast he was surprised he didn’t faint. His idea was probably the best but worst thing he’s ever thought of. Namjoon obviously didn’t feel the same way about him, and Jin is only setting himself up for rejection. But at the same time, he’s able to get even closer to Namjoon than he could before, and now he had better reason to hold him. Maybe if they keep doing what they’re doing, their relationship could bloom into something more.

 

The feeling of Namjoon’s lips on his cheek was so  _ natural _ , almost as if Namjoon’s lips were made to kiss Jin’s skin.  _ What would it feel like to cuddle with this man? _ Jin thought. He pulled the younger closer to him, receiving a low noise in return. The sound gave Jin chills, and he wondered what other noises he could get Namjoon to make…

 

Delicately, Jin placed a kiss on the leader’s neck, and he could feel Namjoon shiver beneath his lips. Jin did it again, but with more pressure behind the kiss. A small moan escaped Namjoon’s mouth and Jin just wanted to hear  _ more _ . 

 

Namjoon pulled his head away from Jin, leaving the singer confused and slightly nervous that he might have done something he shouldn’t have. But soon after, Namjoon leaned in, their foreheads touched; their breathes able to be felt by the other. His lips were so close to Namjoon’s that if he just leaned in ever so slightly…

 

“Namjoon-hyung?” came Jimin’s voice from behind the room door. The two immediately jumped apart from each other when they heard his voice. “Are you done talking with Jin-Hyung yet? He’s missing some really good parts of the movie.”

 

Jimin opened the door to reveal a pink faced Namjoon at his desk and a red-eared Jin sitting at the edge of the leader’s bed. 

 

“Is everything okay here?” Jimin glanced between the two members suspiciously.

 

“Uh… yeah,” Namjoon began, “Jin-hyung just fell and now he’s all embarrassed”

 

“Ah…  I see… Well if you want to watch the rest of the movie with us, Jin-hyung, then you’re welcome to return.”

 

“Thank you, Jimin,” Jin mumbled. The youngest nodded and made his way back to the living room to watch the movie.

 

The door closed behind him, leaving the the two in a thick silence. They sat wordless for a good minute before Jin finally had it in him to murmur, “I… should probably go watch whatever’s left of the movie... “

 

Namjoon was quiet for a few seconds before responding, “... Yeah. I don’t want to keep you from missing the good parts.”

 

Jin turned around from his place on the leader’s bed to see Namjoon with his head down, reading the notes on his notebook while also not really reading it at all. His stare was more blank than anything, as if he was still processing everything that had happened in the past ten minutes.

 

Jin sighed softly and stood, slowly walking to the door.  _ Why do things have to be this way? Everytime something like this happens, we become awkward and can never tell each other what we really feel. _ He set his hand on the doorknob, but Jin couldn’t seem to move and leave; not when there was this unspoken thing between them that could slowly break everything they just built a moment ago.

Turning himself around, Jin strode to where Namjoon was sitting, and the leader raised his head in response to the sudden movement.  Jin went next to Namjoon and wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, if you need anymore help with your songwriting, I’m always here for you,” Jin whispered into his ear, “And feel free to join us to watch the movie.” He placed a kiss on Namjoon’s cheek, smiled, then walked to the door where he said one last goodbye and left.

 

_ Much better. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jimin made his way back to the living room where the rest were on their phones, waiting for Jimin and possibly Jin to come back before playing the movie again. He plopped himself back between Hoseok and Yoongi, making himself comfortable like he was before.

 

Taehyung turned to face Jimin. “So is Jin-Hyung coming back to watch-” 

 

“What were Jin-Hyung and Namjoon-hyung talking about??” Jungkook interrupted. Tae punched his arm.

 

Jimin smirked and said, “Well… I walked in and saw both of them with red cheeks and Jin with his ears all red. Namjoon-hyung said that Jin fell and was embarrassed, but I’m 100% sure he’s lying.”

 

“They probably kissed!” Hoseok exclaimed, a big smile on his face. Taehyung and Jungkook nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this chapter ended up being a little shorter than usual... But hey it's something! Right now i'm just building up their relationship before they get together and all the drama starts happening, so don't worry we'll get to the drama and immortal stuff at one point!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support! It'd mean a lot to me!
> 
> You can follow my namjin instagram account @namjin_love


	4. Chapter 4

Namjoon didn’t end up joining the rest of the members to watch the movie as he didn’t know how to deal with the whole Jin situation. Jin was honestly killing him slowly with all those hugs and small touches that he didn’t know what to do with himself.  _ Would Jin really help me whenever I need help with a song? Or is he just offering out of kindness? _ Namjoon sighed and turned his attention back to writing lyrics in his notebook. At least he had new inspiration, thanks to Jin.

 

For the next few days after the incident, the two didn’t have much happening between them as they practically had their whole schedule booked from early in the morning to very very late at night. The only time they were able to talk were between practices in group conversations and during the beginnings and ends of the days to say the polite good morning and good night to everyone. They haven’t had the opportunity to talk one-on-one though. However, Namjoon couldn’t resist occasionally glancing Jin’s way whenever he could because a man like  _ that  _ deserves all the appreciation in the world. Embarrassingly, Jin caught Namjoon staring at him a few times and shot back small, friendly smiles. Namjoon, of course, ended up immediately directing his gaze everywhere besides the singer’s beautiful face.

 

One day, the group didn’t have anything scheduled for the rest of the afternoon and night, so all of them decided to go back home and be lazy simply because they could. Namjoon chose to read a book, since he wasn’t able to in so long. His book was a romance novel that followed the story of a young couple who fell in love and did cliche things and said cliche stuff, but it was helpful for his lyrics since he wasn’t able to experience much of those cliche things himself. The part he was reading was describing the couple cuddling and kissing in more detail than he would have wanted, and it honestly only made him feel more lonely. Reading people cuddling gave him the urge to also cuddle someone.

 

A grin started to form on his face. Would Jin be willing to cuddle for his “song writing”? It may have been selfish, and he might be pushing Jin’s kindness a little bit, but Namjoon really wanted to make use of what they have before their little “deal” is off the table.

 

Namjoon placed his book down, grabbed his notebook from his desk, and started towards Jin’s room. As he got closer, he heard a voice along with guitar music in the background. It was… angelic. He leaned his head against Jin’s door and simply listened to the stunning sound of the singer’s voice. It was a mystery why Jin didn’t get more lines in their songs. Namjoon continued leaning in closer and closer, wanting to get a clearer sound of Jin’s voice. 

 

Maybe he got a little too close as he ended up swinging the door open and stumbling into the room, almost tripping and falling on his face. He turned his head towards the bed, where Jin was sitting with his guitar on his lap and his glasses resting on his shocked face. For a second the two looked at each other, but then Jin bursted out laughing, his shoulders shaking as he slouched over his guitar.

 

“Nam--joon-ah!” Jin panted between laughs, “Don’t break your face, now!” he continued laughing until his face and ears started turning red.

 

Namjoon’s face also started turning red, but for a completely different reason.

 

“I’m just gonna… leave this house and never come back,” Namjoon said, heading towards the door.

 

“No wait!” Jin exclaimed, finally starting to calm down from laughing, “Wait wait wait! I’m done I swear!” He wiped the tears from his face and motioned for Namjoon to come back to his room.

 

Hesitantly, Namjoon obeyed and shuffled next to Jin’s bed. The singer’s eyes quickly glanced at the notebook in Namjoon’s hand and Namjoon noticed how Jin’s adams apple bobbed up then down.

 

“So what brings you here, Joonie?” Jin asked, an innocent smile on his face.

 

“Um... “ Namjoon started. Now that he was there in the situation, he found his real reason for going there to be even more selfish and stupid than he originally thought. So after a moment, Namjoon stated, “I wanted to hear you sing. And play guitar. Like you were doing before.”

 

“Oh! Really?”

 

Namjoon nodded encouragingly and Jin had a look of both excitement and nervousness similar to that of a child’s before showing off their talent. It was truthfully very adorable. Why hasn’t he asked Jin to play guitar for him sooner?

 

“Here,” Jin patted the spot next to him on the bed, “Get yourself comfortable.”

 

Namjoon placed the notebook on Jin’s nightstand and crawled onto the bed, laying down next to Jin. Jin started to strum some chords, and already Namjoon’s breath was taken away. Jin’s voice on top of that only made him feel warmer inside. From where Namjoon was, he was able to see Jin’s side profile, and damn Jin had the most perfectly sculpted face Namjoon has ever seen. His skin practically glowed and those plump, full lips of his had Namjoon’s full attention.

 

“Hey. Just so you know, you’re beautiful,” Namjoon blurted out. Jin smiled as he continued singing, messing up on a chord from the leader’s sudden outburst.

 

The song he was playing was very mellow, letting Namjoon feel at peace. He relaxed his head against Jin’s pillow and closed his eyes, letting Jin’s voice be the only thing that fill his head. Without thinking, Namjoon placed his hand on Jin’s knee and started to rub small circles with his thumb.The last thing Namjoon remembered was a very warm feeling, before drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry to leave at a sort of cliff hanger, but I'll try to update again soon! To be honest I can tell that my writing is already improving throughout this story. I haven't written fanfictions for almost three years and I'm glad to get those gears grinding again! If you guys see anything I could improve on or mistakes I didn't edit, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support! It'd mean a lot to me!
> 
> You can follow my namjin instagram account @namjin_love


	5. Chapter 5

Jin sang with passion behind his voice because one of the most important people in his life was lying beside him. He turned his head to see Namjoon’s face, and he almost stopped singing because of the stunning sight he saw. Namjoon’s eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and his head lazily swaying right and left with the music. It took a lot to keep from kissing Namjoon right there and then.

 

Shaking his head to get out of his little trance, Jin turned his focus back to his singing. The thumb that was twirling on his knee slowly came to a stop, but Jin kept strumming his guitar, kept singing with gallons of emotion behind each and every note. The last word floated from his lips and the room faded into silence. Jin smiled, satisfied with his little performance and turned to Namjoon. 

 

“How’d you li-“

 

He paused, noticing that Namjoon was no longer awake. For a good minute, he stared at the sleeping leader beside him.  _ So beautiful _ . 

 

After a second, Jin whispered, “Yah- you probably didn’t even get to listen to the rest of the song”

 

As gently as he could, he pushed himself off the bed and placed his guitar back on its stand.

 

“I don’t know what to do with you, Joonie,” Jin spoke to the man sleeping on his bed, “You keep showing up unexpectedly and end up toying with my heart even more.” 

 

Jin was originally planning on taking a nap after practicing guitar, but then Namjoon found his way into his room and decided to take his own little nap on Jin’s bed. To be completely honest though, Jin was anything but sleepy anymore. His heart was beating too fast for him to be even slightly tired.

 

Jin knelt on the floor beside Namjoon so that their heads were level with each other. The leader’s head was slightly tilted towards him, and Jin couldn’t stop his hand from gravitating towards Namjoon’s face. For a second, Jin hesitated, his fingers only a centimeter from his face. But with a final motion, Jin had the other’s cheek cupped in his hand.  _ His skin is so soft _ Jin thought, his thumb brushing Namjoon’s cheek bone. He may have been imagining this, but it almost felt like Namjoon was nuzzling back into his hand.

 

Jin smiled, because for the first time in a while, he was finally able to see Namjoon the way he should be. His sleeping face showed no stress, no exhaustion, no pain, and that was the true beauty about witnessing Namjoon that way.

 

He stood and made his way to the other side of the bed. Carefully, Jin pulled out part of the blanket from underneath Namjoon and placed the it over him. He joined Namjoon under the covers, admiring the back of the other’s head and shoulders. How could someone be so close, yet so far at the same time? He let his hands press against Namjoon’s back, his forehead doing the same as well. Something about their closeness gave Jin comfort, and something about what they had gave Jin hope about their future. 

 

* * *

 

Namjoon heavily batted his eyes open, his hand automatically flopping to his left to grab his phone on his night stand. What he found was not his phone, but his notebook. He groggily turned and opened his eyes more to search for his phone, but suddenly everything hit him like a ton of bricks.  _ Shit I’m in Jin-hyung’s room… _ Namjoon glanced at the window, noting it was dark out.  _ Oh gosh, what time is it? I can’t believe I just fell asleep in the middle of him singing! I’m an actual idiot- _

 

The sound of shuffling beside him snapped him out of his train of thought and almost made Namjoon fall off the bed. He gradually turned around to find a sleeping Jin less than arm's length away.  _ What? How?? Why??? _ Namjoon started to mentally freak out for a good minute, not knowing what to do in their state. Sure, it wasn’t the first time they slept in the same bed, but with their lovey-dovey situation at that time, it was making Namjoon go crazy.  _ I should leave so I won’t be a bother _ . 

 

As carefully as possible, Namjoon shifted ever so slightly so that he doesn’t disturb the singer. Namjoon almost had another heart attack when he felt arms wrapping around him and a certain someone’s face pressed against his chest.

 

_ What is happening??? _ Jin’s face snuggled right into the crook of Namjoon’s neck and a small smile formed from the sleeping singer’s mouth.

 

_ What am I supposed to do?? _ The other made himself comfortable holding onto Namjoon like a koala, so Namjoon really didn’t know how to get out of their position without waking up Jin.  _ Isn’t this what I wanted in the first place though? _

 

Slowly but surely, Namjoon let himself relax under Jin’s touch and snaked his arm around the singer’s waist. He buried his head into Jin’s soft hair, enjoying the sweet scent of his shampoo. Why couldn’t they do this everyday? Why couldn’t they just stay like that for the rest of their lives? Everything Jin did was perfect in Namjoon’s eyes and everything Jin did for Namjoon made him feel whole.

 

Namjoon sighed, and with the smallest voice, he let the life-changing words slip out of his mouth:

 

“I love you, Kim Seokjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, but I’ve been a bit busy. Hope you guys like this chapter though! All this fluff makes me happy :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support!
> 
> You can follow my namjin Instagram account @namjin_love


	6. Chapter 6

What Namjoon didn’t realize when he said those words was that Jin was awake. His original plan when he heard Namjoon wake up was to keep him there with him for as long as possible, so Jin decided to wrap his arms around the other. Hearing “I love you” from the younger was definitely  _ not _ part of his plan.

 

He really didn’t know what to do with the new information. He was somewhere in between shouting at the top of his lungs with joy and running out of the room to get as far away from Namjoon as possible.

 

_ Oh my god he loves me… He loves me??? He loves me! _

 

Jin kept repeating Namjoon’s words in his head, and the more he thought about it, the more excited he became.

 

_ Should I tell Namjoon that I feel the same way too??  _ Jin thought,  _ Should I confess to him like they do in the movies where all the flower petals are falling around us and we hold each other’s hands and… _

 

Jin was so busy thinking about a possible way to confess that he almost didn’t notice the leader giving him a kiss on the top of his head.  _ Almost _ .

 

A hand combed through Jin’s hair and Namjoon’s arms tightened around his torso. Jin’s heart was pounding against his chest with so much force that he was surprised Namjoon didn’t think he was awake.

 

Several minutes passed, and by then Namjoon was asleep and Jin was honestly becoming exhausted from mentally freaking out about literally everything that had happened.  _ Just close your eyes and relax _ , Jin mentally told himself,  _ Enjoy the feeling of Namjoon’s warmth and think about all this stuff tomorrow _ .

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week since Jin heard Namjoon say “I love you”, and yet absolutely nothing has changed. People say “knowledge is power” but it really wasn’t in Jin’s case. The only thing it gave Jin was patheticness.

 

Every time Jin and Namjoon were in the same room, Jin would find a way to be on the opposite side, and every time the two made eye contact, Jin would look away as quickly as possible. He honestly didn’t know why he was acting that way, but he just couldn’t get himself to talk to Namjoon about his feelings.

 

_ Why do I have to make things more difficult than it has to be? _ Jin scolded himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Did I do something wrong? _ Namjoon started asking himself the days after sleeping in Jin’s room. It became pretty obvious that Jin was ignoring him. The other no longer flashed Namjoon a smile when he caught Namjoon staring at him during practices, and he would find Jin being in the farthest possible space away from Namjoon.

 

_ Jin must be weirded out by me…  _ Namjoon huffed. Cuddling with the other probably really pushed their deal, and Namjoon shouldn’t have been so selfish to do so. The last thing he wanted was to make the situation between them even worse than it was.  _ I should just give him space. _

 

The leader gazed longingly at Jin before he turned to continue working on the dance.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jin definitely knew he screwed up. He noticed that Namjoon no longer looked his way. He no longer tried to approach Jin nor made any attempt to even talk to Jin anymore.

 

The only time they spoke to each other during the three weeks was after a practice when Namjoon tripped and grabbed Jin’s shoulder before he could actually fall. They exchanged an awkward apology, their eyes never meeting once before they went their separate ways.

 

“Hey, Hyung” Jimin said while he and Jin were chilling in the living room one night. “Did you and Namjoon-hyung get in a fight?”

 

Jin turned towards Jimin (a bit more abruptly than he wanted to), “N-no. Why you ask?”

 

“It’s just that usually you and Namjoon-hyung are always so close to each other, but recently you guys have been acting very distant… I’m just… worried about you guys that’s all.”

 

A small smile formed on Jin’s face. He really appreciated Jimin’s concern for them and for some reason, it made Jin’s heart melt a bit. He pulled Jimin into a hug and said, “Don’t worry about it. We’re BTS, we could never stay distant from each other for long.”

 

“Okay” Jimin hugged back, and it was at that moment that Jin felt like it was finally time to fix the mess that he created between him and Namjoon.

 

“Hey, I’m going to go to… my room now” Jin pulled away and patted Jimin’s head. “Good night.”

 

“Night, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Jin found himself standing in front of Namjoon’s bedroom door for a good five minutes.

 

_ Maybe this isn’t a good idea… What was I thinking this is not a good time to do this. _

 

Before Jin could turn around and dash to his room, the door swung open to reveal a disheveled-looking Namjoon wearing a baggy white shirt and grey sweatpants. 

 

“Oh… hey hyung… What’s up?” Namjoon awkwardly greeted.

 

“Um… can we talk?” Jin asked, already having a bad feeling sitting in his stomach.

 

“Sure.”

 

Namjoon gestured for Jin to enter his room, and Jin stiffly brushed past him and stood in the middle of Namjoon’s room. The leader closed the door, making his way to his bed where he sat rather formally on the side.

 

“So what did you want to talk about, hyung?”

 

Now that he was in the spotlight, all the words he’d been running through his head again and again throughout the past weeks suddenly disappeared.

 

Jin took a deep breath. “I know things have been a bit off between us, and I’m the one to blame for that. So I’d like to say sorry for that, firstly… And truthfully, I have been avoiding you these past few weeks…”

 

“Yeah, I felt like you were…” Namjoon replied, “So I decided that I should give you space.”

 

The two were silent for a moment before Namjoon continued, “Was it because I stayed in the same bed as you? Because I’m really sorry for that, I was just really tired that night and you could have easily kicked me out if you wanted to and I wouldn’t have been annoyed at all-”

 

“Namjoon,” Jin interrupted, “It wasn’t because of that, I swear.” The other exhaled in relief, his shoulders slouching as though a burden has been lifted.

 

“But… It did have to do with something that happened that night…” Jin said.

 

Namjoon flicked his gaze towards the singer, a small amount of fear behind his eyes. By then, Jin was shaking from all the nerves and his heart was racing and he couldn’t seem to focus because he was about to change everything between them.

 

For a few seconds, Jin closed his eyes. “That night… You woke up sometime and it seemed like you were ready to leave.”

 

Jin made the mistake of glancing at Namjoon’s face because it only made him feel worse.

 

“I woke up from your rustling and I didn’t want you to go, so I decided to hold onto you.”

 

The leader’s eyes widened at that, and Jin continued, “But after a minute or so, I felt you hug me back… and you said that… you… love me.”

 

After the last few words left Jin’s mouth, the whole room fell silent. Jin heard his heartbeat drumming in his ears, and Namjoon was expressionless, his gaze focused on the floor.  _ Shit I shouldn’t have said anything. _

 

A grin formed on Namjoon’s face, but the grin seemed to hold a sadness behind it. Jin faintly noticed that the leader’s lips were quivering.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Namjoon finally replied, “I bet you’re disgusted with me, so please just forget that ever happened. I swear I won’t do anything weird with you again, and if you want I can stay away from you. Just… please don’t hate me…”

 

Namjoon’s eyes were glossy, and he was blinking rapidly to stop the tears from flowing out. At that moment, Jin’s heart broke.  _ How could he think that I’d ever hate him? _

 

He immediately strode to where Namjoon was sitting on the side of the bed and kneeled in front of him, taking the other’s hands in his own.

 

“Joonie, you got it all wrong,” Jin spoke softly, “I too… am in love with you.”

 

Namjoon’s head shot up to look Jin in the eyes. “What…” he asked breathlessly.

 

Jin placed his hand on Namjoon’s cheek and leaned in, hesitating for a split second before pressing his lips on the other’s. Namjoon didn’t move at first, the kiss being such a shock that he didn’t know what to do. But slowly, he kissed back and it was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Their kiss was innocent and sweet, the both of them enjoying every single moment of it. Jin pulled back slightly, their foreheads pressed against each other. 

 

“I’ve loved you since forever, Kim Namjoon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait, but I made sure to make this chapter longer! Stuff finally happened :,) they are pure boys that deserve all the happiness in the world. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Drama will come soon and there may be some smut in the future... If you guys see anything I could improve on or mistakes I didn't edit, feel free to tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to show your support! It'd mean a lot to me! 
> 
> You can follow my namjin instagram account @namjin_love


End file.
